memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:George.e.pierson
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Warp core" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 00:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post Please note that talk page discussions older than a year or two are generally considered archived and should not be posted to, as those in the discussion likely are not waiting for further responses. 31dot (talk) 02:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Please add a new comment on a talk page to the bottom and not between two older posts. Btw, talk pages are not for chatting. Everyone can do a google search and see how she looks today. Tom (talk) 01:21, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :As Tom indicates, article talk pages are not for general discussion or questions. Specific questions can be asked at the Reference Desk. 31dot (talk) 11:32, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :: But to answer your question, re-watch . --Alan del Beccio (talk) 11:49, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism 31dot (talk) 14:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC)